Jedi on Ice
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Ahsoka, Aayla and Savina are going ice-skating and lung along Anakin, but Anakin and ice-rinks are two things, that don't go together.


_**A word of the Autor: **_Hey, hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl. I got Christmas break two days ago and I have a one-shot with me, where Savina, Aayla, Anakin and Ahsoka will be going ice-skating.

Anakin: You planned to make me the fool, who always falls.

Me: Yes...*chuckles*

Anakin: One quick question: WHY?

Me: Because it's funny. *bursts out in laughter*

Anakin: HA-HA! Very funny!

,,I told you, that I didn't want to go with you.", Anakin Skywalker yelled at his padawan Ahsoka Tano, his friend Aayla Secura and her padawan, who also was Ahsoka's friend, Savina Moonstar and shot angry glares at the three of them.

,,C'mon Skyguy. Going to the ice-rink will be fun.", Ahsoka encouraged her grumpy master.

,,I'm left with no other choice, since the three of you have lunged me along. You know, that I can't ice-skate.", Anakin pouted.

,,You'll learn it quickly Skywalker. Now c'mon.", Aayla said and grabbed Anakin's wrist, pulling him along the way of Coruscant.

The four jedi had planned a trip to the ice-rink today. Well...usually it had been Aayla, Savina and Hasoka, but the three of them had decided, that Anakin should tag along too. He had been refusing, but ended up going with the three jedi.

,,Easy for you to say. You ice-skate DARN GOOD and so do our padawans, but I fall over all 10 seconds, when I'm on a ice-rink.", Anakin complained.

,,You can't be that bad. Now come on.", Aayla said and pulled Anakin along the way, they were walking on, closely followed by their two padawans.

,,Has your master ever told this to you?", Savina hissed to Ahsoka.

,,Never...but it's obvious. He's born on Tatooine, so it was pretty obvious.", Ahsoka hissed back.

The two girls began to giggle, until Anakin made them stop with an angry growl. It took the four of them just half-an-hour more to get to the ice-rink of Coruscant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

,,I hate ice-rinks!", Anakin groaned a little later, as the four jedi were sitting in the locker room of the ice-rink and pulled on their skates.

,,It will be fun to watch you.", Savina giggled.

,,HEY!", Anakin excaimed.

,,Let's just get going before you two get in a fight.", Ahsoka said.

,,FINE!", Anakin and Savina excaimed at the same time, before they tripped outta the locker room, along the hallway and into the hall, where the sheet of ice was.

,,COOL!", Ahsoka and Savina excaimed and jumped on the sheet of ice.

The two padawans held each others hands, for keeping their balance. They became more and more steady, but they didn't let go of each others hands.

Aayla and Anakin had gone onto the sheet of ice not long after them. While Anakin was skating unsteady, avoiding crashes with the other people, Aayla was getting more and more attention, since she was ice-skating really good and doing many jumps, spins and other figure skating tricks. Savina and Ahsoka were watching the whole thing from out of the rim.

,,WOW! Savina did you ever know, that your master is...an ice-princess?", Ahsoka asked her friend.

,,No...never.", Savina replied, watching her master impressed.

A few minutes later Ahsoka began to giggle.

,,What's so funny?", Savina asked.

,,Look at at my master!", Ahsoka excaimed between her giggles.

The two girls watched Ahsoka's master falling over one time after the other and when he was standing he wasn't really ice-skating. He was more avoiding crashes.

****

,,Watch out master!", the two padawans excaimed a few minutes later, as Anakin was sliding to Aayla Secura, but it was too late.

Ahsoka's master had already crashed into Savina's. Luckily neither of them got gravely injured and they stood up Ashoka had the idea, that they could skate in a row, with their arms wrapped around each others necks. Anakin was the last one in the row and as they were in the middle of the shhet of ice, Anakin lost his balance and fell over again. He fell right on all the others.

,,Skyguy, would you please get off me?", he heared Ahsoka's muffled voice.

Anakin stood up again, then Ahsoka, then Savina and then Aayla. The four jedi made the decission, that they had ice-skated enough for today and made their way back to the jedi-temple. Everytime, when a jedi asked, what they had been doing, the three of them just said: "Leave me alone!" and even though the time for ice-skating had just started on Coruscant the four of them had enough for this year.

_**Ending Word: **_So what do you think? I got this idea, as I walked back home from the ice-rink two days ago.

Anakin: Was this thing at the end really neccessary?

Me: I needed a fool, who always falls and you were the best one to use.

Anakin: Verry funny.

Me: I will put this up right now.

Anakin: Oh no!

I'd love if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you go ice-skating with your friends and since there is nothing left to say, I'll just say bye bye and **may the force be with you.**


End file.
